May I Have This Dance?
by infobots
Summary: Ratchet decides to teach Talwyn how to dance. (gift for aquariia)


Ratchet buried his head in his arms as he lay them on the table. He let out a sigh, looking over to Talwyn who had been sitting at another faraway table, looking solemnly over at the dance floor. It hadn't been much of a shock when Qwark had invited Ratchet and Clank to a fancy dinner party which would have most likely resulted in tying them both up in some other elaborate scheme where he would most likely need their help at some point, hence the invitation. Despite the duo's expectations, he hadn't. They had just been invited because due to his quote-on-quote 'place' in the Galactic Cabinet and told the two heros that he had the opportunity to invite two guests. They decided not to ask how or why and accepted the invite. The Captain had also told them that they could invite a third if they chose to do so. This had been the decision that Ratchet had made that filled his mind with anxiety.

Since it was going to be such a lavish occasion, Ratchet thought to bring Talwyn along. He believed that since it would be an overly fancy event that it would be a perfect date for the two. Despite his hopes, the night had not gone as he planned at all. He was hoping that he would finally be able to spend some quality time with her, dancing and eating and being in each other's company. Alas, it had not been anything like that. Ratchet had been to nervous to ask her anything. Conversation had been nothing but small talk and most of their time together had been spent in an awkward silence and avoiding eye contact. It had been agony on the poor lombax.

It had been such a shame, too. When Ratchet went on to pick up Talwyn at her space station, he'd been in a trance by her beauty. When she'd walked from the door, the lombax's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Shed been... gorgeous... Her hair had been done up in a beautiful curled bun atop her head, the silky texture and shine standing out and looking dashing. Two curls had complimented her face as they hung behind her cheeks and in front of her ears. A ruby bow had completed and tied the bun together, matching the dazzling dress she wore. It had been a silky red dress, the front latching around her neck leaving her back exposed. The rest had fit her perfect frame and the skirt had been flat against her waist, starting above her knees in the front and ending at her mid calves in the back. Ratchet couldn't his eyes off of her and his words stuttered as he had lead her back to Aphelion to depart to the shindig.

As Ratchet sat in solitude with thoughts racing in his mind, he noticed his companion, Clank, climb up onto a chair beside him. The robot took a small bit of Ratchet's sleeve and tugged lightly twice. "Ratchet? Are you alright? What happened to Talwyn?" Clank asked worriedly. The lombax looked down at the questioning robot and sighed, returning his gaze over to his date, sitting far from him.

"She's over there." he spoke, a blue tone in his voice. Clank poked his head up to be able to find the markazian's whereabouts. He turned back to his lombax, looking concerned.

"Why is she not with you? Did something happen between the both of-" he had been cut off.

"No. Just..." the lombax began. "This date's been going horribly. Everything's just been awkward. No conversations, no comfort, no company, nothing. I shouldn't have dragged her into this. She doesn't look happy. I'm probably just wasting her time as always." Ratchet looked down, looking heartbroken. Clank felt an immense sympathy for his close friend and put a hand on the other's shoulder gently.

"Do not think that way, Ratchet. The affair is almost over, but there is still plenty of time for you two to do something with one another." Clank reassured. Ratchet rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the ground.

"Hmph. Like what?" The robot pondered for a second before smiling and looking back up at his companion.

"Why do you not take her dancing?" Clank said cheerily. Ratchet lifted his head and looked over to the robot.

"D-dancing? What do you mean dancing- I- I mean I can't danc-"

"You are more than capable of dancing, Ratchet. Remember your training back at Megacorp?" Clank pointed out.

"Yeah, well-"

"Simply ask Talwyn to dance with you. It is an activity you can both enjoy together. It will also give you both something to talk about for the night."

"But, what if she can't dance?" Ratchet asked nervously.

"Then you may walk her through it. It may be hard, but if spending time with Talwyn means this much to you, Ratchet, then you will go to any lengths to do so." Clank told him sternly. The lombax stared back at his robot, wide-eyed. He began to consider his companion's suggestion, but he'd also began to have doubts.

"But-... But what if I'm... too... y'know..." Clank looked up at him, questioningly. "s-shy...?" Ratchet gripped at his bicep nervously and turned his head away. A sympathetic look had made its way onto the robot's face as he looked back at his lombax.

"Ratchet." Clank began again. The lombax turned his gaze slightly to look over to the robot, staring back at him with confidence. "You have saved multiple galaxies, faced countless tasks that no one else in the universe could have ever completed, and became a hero in the universe's eyes. If you are capable of doing all of that, then you are more than capable of dancing with your romantic partner." Clank spoke firmly. Ratchet's expression had been a surprised one. He moved his hand behind his head and rubbed it, looking away.

"Wow. Well, I... guess I could-"

"I know you could. Now, go talk to her. I have my full confidence in you, Ratchet. Good luck." Clank said, smiling up at his lombax.

"O-okay. I can do this." Ratchet inhaled deeply and he clenched his fists tightly. He built up every last bit of strength as he stood up and began to walk himself over to Talwyn. He kept his breathing steady as he approached her. After what he'd hope would be an eternity, he'd made his way over to the markazian. Talwyn noticed his presence and looked up to him, her expression almost surprised.

"Ratchet?" the markazian spoke.

"T-Talwyn..." the lombax began. "I know we didn't do a lot with eachother tonight b-but," Ratchet, once again, inhaled harshly and clenched his fists tighter, throwing them to his sides,"w-would you like t-to dance with m-me...?" he finally forced out. Talwyn gasped, a hand moving up almost to cover her mouth. She stared up at Ratchet, thinking of how to respond. Every passing second felt more painful as silence rang between the two. Finally, Talwyn began to speak.

"I-I don't know what to say... I-"

"You can say no. It's okay. I understand. You don't gotta-"

"No, no, no. I... I'd love to, Ratchet." Talwyn smiled bashfully up at the lombax. Ratchet almost felt his heart stop as his eyes widened. He felt a smile begin to creep onto his face as he nervously offered a shaky hand to her. The markazian began to lift herself out of her seat and took Ratchet's gloved hand gently.

"Heh, after you." the lombax said, making way for his lover.

"Oh! T-thank you!" Talwyn replied shakily, taking his generous offer and leading them both towards the dance floor. Once they'd finally made it, Ratchet walked around to face her. However, once he'd done so, he'd notice her grasp at her own hands and look down nervously.

"Tal, you okay?" Ratchet asked, concern filling him.

"Yeah! I'm good, but... Uh..."what followed after had been so silent that the music playing on in the background had drowned it out.

"What'dga say?" He asked.

"I..." Talwyn leaned down into the lombax's ear. "I don't know how to... y'know... dance..." She stood back up and looked back down, expecting her partner to become disappointed by the fact.

"Hey, that's alright, Tal. I'll teach you. Y'know, walk you through it." Ratchet offered. Talwyn lifted her gaze and turned to look at the lombax.

"You will?" Worries began to fill the markazian's mind. "But what if I mess up?"

"You'll do great, Tal. You can do anything." Ratchet smiled up at her reassuringly. Talwyn returned it with gratitude.

"Thanks, Ratchet." she replied softly.

"Heh, no prob. Now, just follow my lead. It won't be hard at all. Here, put your right hand here" Ratchet took Talwyn's right hand and put it on his left shoulder, "and I hold your left one." The markazian watched as Ratchet put them both into position, trying to follow through as best as she could. "Now, I just put my left hand here." the lombax said as he placed his left hand on her right hip. Ratchet smiled up at her and spoke. "There, you're doing great so far." he complimented. "Now, follow my lead."

The lombax took a step back, and the markazian followed after as carefully as possible. Then, Ratchet took a step to the left, rotating himself 90 degrees as the markazian turned with him. Another step, another turn, another mindful pursue. Talwyn watched her feet as Ratchet looked at his lover's face, examining her expression, noticing her focused gaze on her toes. The lombax stopped his place, as did Talwyn. She froze with worry and began to panic. "I'm sorry! Did I mess up? I didn't mean to-" she stuttered, but had been cut off when Ratchet's curled index finger lifted her chin to lock their eyes.

"Hey..." the lombax spoke with a voice daintier than a cloud. "You're doing great. Don't keep your eyes on your feet, just follow the rhythm." he smiled up at her. She, again, returned it, a blush burning it's way onto her already rosy cheeks.

"Okay." Talwyn replied with a tone of comfort in her voice. Ratchet returned his hand to her hip and followed through with their waltz. With another step and a turn, the dance continued. The couple maneuvered themselves through the other pairs on the floor, being careful not to bump into others. A few missteps occurred, but earned not a single ounce of criticism from the lombax. Only a smile of praise and encouragement to move forward. Once Talwyn had began to grow accustom to the process, she focused less attention on her movements and more attention on Ratchet.

She stared into those rich emerald eyes, so inviting as their glassy reflection grew more and more inciting with every growing second. The markazian couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they continued to move blindly, their attention moving to each other rather than their migrations, despite the flow being kept with the tempo of the music that played on beautifully in the background. Suddenly, their romp came to an abrupt stop as Talwyn's back made contact roughly with a taller, larger figure behind her. "Oh!" she looked up as the figure turned their head to face her. "I-I'm sorry." The man only smiled down, assuring the markazian that all was well as he returned himself to dancing with his own partner. Talwyn turned back to Ratchet and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, hehe..."

"It's fine! You're doing great, Tal. C'mon, lemme show you something." the lombax said with excitement as he released her hip and stepped back, turning himself and keeping his gaze on his partner as she looked at him questionably. With a light tug, Ratchet twirled the markazian, pulling her into his arm, catching her weight as he dipped her. He kept a firm stance as she looked surprisingly up at the lombax a he held her, gasping. Ratchet only smiled as he twirled her away.

"Ooh!" Talwyn let out before beginning to laugh as Ratchet kept his hand tightly locked around hers.

"Great job! That was perfect!" the lombax praised before pulling her back into their previous position.

"Y'know, this isn't so bad, Ratchet. I... I'm actually having a lot of fun!" Talwyn smiled happily.

"Me too, Tal." the markazian could feel her lombax doing his best to intwine their fingers as he began to rotate them both once again. The music rolled on, the violins smoothly flowing as the piano played, playing in a medium tempo perfectly as each note matched perfectly together, other instruments complimenting the song as it continued. Giggles were shared, conversations were had, and smiles were exchanged as the lombax and his lover danced to the music, their feet stepping carefully, despite the markazian stepping on his toes every now and then, but it had not mattered as she would look down at him happily and the world disappeared around them.

The couple could hear the song coming to an end, so it would have only been fitting to end the dance with a bang. Ratchet wrapped his arm around Talwyn's waist and turned himself in the opposite direction, the markazian turning with him, letting out a tiny yelp as she'd been pulled beneath him. He kept lunged legs as he held his lover in one arm, his other arm occupied as he held her hand. No words were spoken as the moment began to sink in quickly. Everything faded around them as they looked into each other's eyes, taking one another in as much as they possibly could. Suddenly, Ratchet felt a soft hand caress his cheek and he let out a small gasp. "Ratchet..." the markazian spoke almost inaudibly.

"Talwyn..." he responded silently. Almost like a magnetic force, their faces began to move closer to one another slowly, their eyes closing as they approached each other. Their hearts beat faster as the space between them thinned, their lips coming close. With baited breath, their lips just barely touching, the moment heating until finally-

Ting! Ting! Ting! The markazian and lombax's eyes shot open as the sound of stainless steel pang against hollow crystal. Both gasped as they turned their attention to the source of the sound. It had been one of the higher councilmen at a pedestal. "Ahem... Attention everyone! Attention." he began as the whole party looked over to the man of importance. "I hope you all have been enjoying the festivities. Now, I would like to announce to you all that we, the Galactic Cabinet, have prepared a fireworks display in the garden for your enjoyment!" The room flooded with the sound of "Oohs" and small talk amongst the ballroom. Talwyn felt Ratchet begin to lift her back up on her feet, to which she followed, keeping her focus on the man at the pedestal. "Yes, yes, I know. Now, everyone, please exit the room in an orderly manner and the fireworks shall begin in one minute!" he announced happily. With that, the room began to drain of the attendees towards the doors. The markazian gasped and kept her hand latched around Ratchet's and smiled, beginning to rush her way to the door.

"C'mon, Ratchet! Let's go watch the fireworks!" Talwyn exclaimed, excitement filling her voice. The lombax stared back as she tugged him after her. He followed as she squeezed her way through the others pushing their ways out the door. With the amount of people trying to exit through such a small space, Ratchet's hand was tugged away from him. He then became sandwiched between more partygoers pushed their ways to leave before he'd finally found open space. He looked around, but he couldn't find his markazian.

"Tal?" the lombax called out.

"Ratchet! Over here!" his ears perked as he listened for his lover. He turned his head to see Talwyn waving him over. The lombax made his way to her side and looked up at her, her hands entwined with one another as she stared at the cosmos above. The lombax could only beam as he admired her beauty, looking at her perfectly shaped face and cute nose and cheeks, how everything about her was so wonderful and amazing. How did he ever get so lucky as to meet a girl as gorgeous as her?

BOOM! Ratchet gasped as a blue light engulfed the area around them, moving his focus to the sky. Sparks flew in the atmosphere as the first firework had been set off. The crowd cheered as more fireworks were flown into the air and more explosions of beautiful colors crackled loudly. In a matter of seconds, the horizon had been filled with a rainbow of colors. It had been beautiful. The lombax grinned up at the sky as it'd been treated as a canvas to the fire crackers. As he beamed, an idea sprouted in his mind. The lombax looked down at his hand and how empty it'd been. He'd noticed Talwyn's hand close by. Slowly, he moved it closer, their fingers almost touching. Suddenly, she yanked her hand away to grasp her other at her chest as she stared at the atmosphere being filled with intensity. Ratchet then felt a pit of guilt in his chest as he looked away, slightly heartbroken.

Suddenly, the lombax gasped as he felt Talwyn's arm hook around his. He looked up to the markazian, who beamed back, returning her attention to the sky. Ratchet, however, kept his gaze on Talwyn. His expression melting from surprised to let out a loving sigh as he allowed his head to lean against the markazian's arm, looking at the horizon. One last time, Talwyn looked at her lombax, giggling bashfully before returning her attention to the fireworks.

The exploding colors filled the cosmos above as the markazian and lombax stared above in each other's company. The night may have not gone exactly as hoped, or planned, but it was good enough for Ratchet. As long as he was able to make Talwyn happy, that was all he really needed in life. There they stood in the garden, light colors engulfing them, and happy to have one another. And, Talwyn could have sworn, that she'd felt her lombax's tail hook around her own.


End file.
